


小施惩戒

by NanFeng119



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 白不二
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanFeng119/pseuds/NanFeng119
Summary: ·テニスの王子様，白石藏之介x不二周助·含abo设定，r18，含微量sp元素，ooc预警。未成年小伙伴请一定不要继续往下看！
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke
Kudos: 21





	小施惩戒

**Author's Note:**

> ·テニスの王子様，白石藏之介x不二周助  
> ·含abo设定，r18，含微量sp元素，ooc预警。未成年小伙伴请一定不要继续往下看！

脑子空荡荡的已经没有力气再去想别的事情了。  
就像是坏掉了的屏幕只能显示出成片黑白雪花的老旧电视机，除了本能的喘息再也调不到别的频道。

不二周助跪趴在自己的床上，头抵着枕头的姿势让他觉得有点呼吸困难，然而那双用力按着自己腰背的手却让他动弹不得。他也没有什么余力去挣扎，和浮萍一样只能随着身后人一次猛过一次的撞击前后摇晃着。  
这绝对掌控和绝对臣服的姿态在他们之间并不常有，所以这突然激烈过了头的性爱才会让他觉得更加招架不住。嘴里除了破碎的呻吟外什么声音都发不出来了，就连想要叫一叫那个人的名字都只能是刚一出声就被撞击被顶散。  
最后忍不住带着哭腔求了饶那人才停了下来。被整个人抱起的时候也只能大口大口呼吸着空气想让自己从这过分刺激的性爱中找回一丝理智回来。然而空气里已经满满都是属于白石藏之介的信息素的味道，空气进入肺部，信息素又带着欲念潜入身体里，那份灼烧着热度不过是愈演愈烈而已。

所以，到底是怎么变成这个样子的……

在门一开始被白石藏之介推开的时候不二周助怎么都没想到最后两人会以这样的方式滚到床上去，即便对他们这两个已经确认标记了的Alpha和Omega而言滚到床上去做点什么根本不是什么太过火的事。但毕竟，身为异地恋的他们这次能见面的主要目的明明不是这个来着。

白石藏之介是被菊丸英二的一通电话喊到东京都来的。  
接到电话的时候四天宝寺网球社的部活时间都还没有结束，即便四天宝寺网球社就不是那种循规蹈矩好好按照训练计划来的那款，但身为网球社的社长在部活时间还未结束且什么话都没交代清楚的情况下，撂下一句有急事大家自己训练后拎了包就跑，按照忍足谦也的话来说就是：白石这副火烧屁股的模样还真是少见啊。

确实是挺少见的。虽然白石藏之介也不是什么会被规则框住的那种人，但这么不负责任地丢下社员翘了部活这真的还是头一回。  
但白石藏之介现在也顾不得那么多了，他在新干线上满心焦躁地一遍又一遍刷新Line消息列表，想看到点什么消息又觉得没什么消息才是好的。最后变成手上刷新列表的动作没停，思绪倒是飞到了天边去，在脑子里起草了不知道多少次的训话，想着等一会儿见到自家Omega的时候一定要好好把人训上一顿才是。

等白石藏之介终于赶到了东京都，连房门都还没打开就闻到廊道里淡若似无的Omega信息素的香气时本来就不算好的脸色现在更是冷了几分。  
而本来手脚仍有些酸软无力正半靠着休息的不二周助，也不知道是本来就下意识心虚还是捕捉到了白石藏之介信息素里“心情不好”的味道，总之他在白石藏之介推门的时候就条件反射般坐了起来，还顺手把本来随便盖着的薄被拉高到了胸前。  
等到白石藏之介推门而入，看到的就是自家Omega用薄被遮面，只露着一双湛蓝色的双眸的模样。怎么看都有点故作可怜的意思，但白石藏之介还偏偏就吃这套。

看着来人脸色像是放缓了一点，不二周助也有些讨好地说着。声音被薄被隔开了，带着些暗哑地闷闷传出：“呐，你来了。”  
这下是真的想要投降了。之前在新干线上在心里写好的那洋洋洒洒的训人的话现在是一句都想不起来了，连之前想要好好把人训一顿的信誓旦旦也一起消失了，只剩下习惯性伸手将人圈入怀里的动作没有停。  
“你这让我怎么能不来啊……”

这一句话里几分叹息几分无奈不二周助是听得清清楚楚。白石藏之介的队服都还没有换，运动衫上还带着点温热的湿气，明显是一路匆忙从大阪赶过来的。这让不二周助也有点心疼，不由换上了讨好和求饶的语气：“其实也不必这么着急……你看，其实也没什么事。”  
这下算是正正好撞枪口上了，之前快要举起的白旗就这么放了下来。  
不二周助的话音刚落，白石藏之介就压着声音，语气低沉地问着，很显然是在压着自己的脾气：“没什么事？那你觉得究竟要到什么程度才算是有事？”  
自知理亏的不二周助并没有立刻回话，而是悄然放出了些信息素当做安抚，“一时没有掌握好分寸，只是意外而已……而且英二他也太言重了。”

确实，菊丸英二本就是个说话喜欢夸大几分的主。  
一个电话打了过来，一句“白石怎么办有Alpha不怀好意的挑衅不二而且现在到处都是那个Alpha信息素的味道，怎么办Nya会不会出事啊你快点过来吧！”直接把白石藏之介弄得脑子一片空白，也没心思细想菊丸英二的话是不是有夸大的成分，也忘记了这种事情其实委托其他人去控制一下局面——例如青学的那位部长——绝对比自己立刻赶往东京都来得实际。  
然而那时候他真的没办法去想那么多了，满心就想往东京都跑。  
从大阪到东京都，他这一路上的心情有多惶惶不安，在确认恋人一切无误后心下积郁起的恼怒便只有更甚。即便一开始见到恋人安然无恙的时候心里的负面情绪像是完全找不到般消散了，但现在缓过来后，即便感受到自家Omega想要安抚缓和的小动作，然而白石藏之介心下的怒气却也没办法就这样算了。

看着白石藏之介毫无回应，不二周助又放出了些信息素想要安抚一下自家Alpha的情绪，伸手想要回抱住自家Alpha，结果这回抱还未付诸实践便被毫不留情地擒住了下颚，被捏着下巴抬起头，强制性的对上了白石藏之介那愈发阴沉的脸色。  
“我当然知道这是一场意外，但我并不认为你不需要对这场意外的处理向我给出你的解释和交代。我和你说过不止一次了……我不在你身边的时候一定要小心，无论如何都要小心。”  
“身为一名Omega，面对Alpha带着恶意的挑衅时还选择迎难而上，到底该说你明知故犯不知好歹，还是该说你英雄情结突然作祟把我对你说过的话抛至九霄云外全然不顾？即便赢下了比赛却被险些勾起发情反应，不得不狼狈的被护送回家，这就是你扬威逞能想要得到的结果？嗯，不二君？”

自家Omega在球场上被不怀好意的Alpha挑衅，也不是说非要让他闷声避退什么的，自家恋人到底是多傲气的一个人他比谁都清楚。但像这样直接迎难而上顶着Alpha的信息素打满整场比赛，不必去想象那究竟是什么样的场景，单是想到存在这种可能性就让白石藏之介都觉得一阵手脚冰凉。  
何况自家Omega还真没有让这个“可能性”就只停留在可能性上，就算最后的结果是属于自家恋人的压倒性胜利，但身为不二周助的Alpha，白石藏之介也半点都没有觉得骄傲。  
白石藏之介的情绪直接反应在了话语上，除了刚刚认识的时候，哪怕平时也没少斗嘴，但这样直接没有分毫温度的嘲讽在他们之间还是鲜少有过的。一字一句都像是带着倒刺，半点没情面地就这么砸了下来。  
不二周助也只能习惯性的垂下了眼睫，抿了抿唇，不再作声。

房间里突然就这么陷入了一阵令人焦灼的沉默，最后还是白石藏之介先放缓了声音。即便还生着气，但他也不介意当先退让的那个人。  
“我当然知道你的实力在哪里。我知道你一直也有分寸，不是不信任你。但你也要明白作为Omega去直面一个带着恶意的施放信息素的Alpha究竟是多危险的一件事情……”  
“你知不知道我接到电话时候的心情？我从来没有觉得大阪到东京都间的距离可以有这么远。我真的很担心……我不在你身边，甚至都不能及时的赶到你身边。如果真的被别的Alpha欺负了要怎么办……”

像是说着说着自己又心软了一样，白石藏之介松开了牵制着自家恋人的力道，转而微微用力想把人抱起来。不二周助也配合地撑着自己的身体，任由白石藏之介将他抱起然后骑坐到了他的腿上。  
白石藏之介伸出了手，扣着不二周助的后脑轻轻用力，拉近了两人之间的距离让彼此的双额相抵着，语气里有着如释重负的庆幸：“还好这次你没有事……但是可不可以不要有下次了？”  
白石藏之介的语气怎么听都有点带着委屈的意思。还缠着绷带的小臂和脖颈相触的感觉让不二周助不由地想要躲闪。无论如何Omega的后颈都是绝对敏感的地带，何况今天他还接触到了那样意味直接的Alpha信息素，后颈的腺体隐隐有要现出来的迹象。额间传来的恋人的体温，和鼻间流转的来自于恋人的吐息，一切的一切都在一点点侵扰着不二周助的神智，这让他几乎没有过脑地就给出了一个白石藏之介最不想听到却也是不二周助心里最真实想要给出的回答：“下次我会再注意一点……”

随后就又是几秒沉默，而不二周助这才意识到自己回答了什么。稍微思索了一下自己该再说些什么才能把刚才那个明显绝对不合人意的答案给翻篇过去，然而白石藏之介显然已经不打算压着自己的脾气了。  
本来两人就属异地恋，一人在东京都一人在大阪，白石藏之介绝对不想让两人难得一次的见面被坏情绪所影响。奈何一而再再而三，好不容易冷却下来的脾气总是能正正好被不二周助再挑起来。他本就不是什么没有脾气的人，熟悉白石藏之介的人都知道，他只是面上看着是一副人畜无害的模样而已。没有哪个Alpha是真正“无害”的，施虐性和侵占性是他们刻在骨子里的本能。

“下次会再注意一点啊。所以不二君的意思是肯定还会有下次咯？”  
“嗯？不二君不回答我一下吗？”  
这语气，绝对是生气了……不二周助在心里拉响了警钟，下意识就躲开了白石藏之介的眼神，眼睫颤动，想要回答什么却还是咽了下去。沉默成了最后的导火索，被苦苦压下的怒意终于轰然燃起。

还不等不二周助反应过来他便被白石藏之介钳着半边肩膀，硬生生地推转了半圈最后按倒在了床上，一阵天旋地转后不二周助才反应过来了此时自己伏在白石藏之介腿上的姿势是有多么微妙。  
白石藏之介一边手在不二周助的腰上按着，微微用力就压下了他本能性的挣扎。随后另一边手直接把碍事的薄被扯开丢到了床角，随后干净利落地把还没有换下的运动裤和底裤一起往下拉。还不等不二周助抗议什么，白石藏之介就将手抬手至半空，随后毫不留情的落了下来。  
“白石？你要做什么？”不二周助还来不及回头就听见啪的一声脆响，紧接着就是臀瓣上那窜起的火辣辣的刺痛。

不二周助怔了几秒才恍然反应过来方才刚才究竟是干了什么，这下子脑子一片空白的人变成了不二周助。  
所以这算是怎么一回事……？自己被以这样的姿势，这样的姿态，被身为恋人的白石藏之介压制着掌掴了屁股？  
等终于反应过来的时候不二周助便开始了反抗，奈何在力气上身为Omega的不二周助向来就没有赢过白石藏之介，何况先前被陌生Alpha信息素勾起的轻微发情反应，手脚发软的后遗都还没有彻底消下去。就算是有心反抗也使不出多大的劲，更别提脱离白石藏之介的桎梏。  
然而白石藏之介则是连反抗的余地都不给，微微抬腿侧身，用自己的小腿和膝盖压制那徒劳踢腾着的动作，属于他的Alpha信息素也带着攻击性地毫不留情的释放了出来。这下不仅仅是手软脚软，被自家Alpha信息素包裹的不二周助连腰都一起软了下来，完完全全没有反抗的力气，只能任由白石藏之介想怎么样就怎么样。  
白石藏之介自然知道自己的信息素会给自家Omega带来什么样的影响，满意于不二周助的无法反抗，另一手也半点没准备停下来的意思，手起掌落，房内又响起了几声干净利落的脆响。

挺翘弹实的臀瓣在巴掌的击打下颤出了微微的肉浪，不二周助本来就肤色偏白，这平日里绝对见不着阳光的地方就更是白嫩，何况白石藏之介这一连串的巴掌也半点没留余劲，不过几下那处白肉就攀上了一片绯色。  
如果说平时的白石藏之介对这场景还会心疼的话，现在那点想要心疼的心思可是完全一点都找不到。手下又用力的拍了一巴掌，不知道是被自己的信息素影响了还是真的觉得疼得忍不住，巴掌落下的时候不二周助的嘴里也蹦出了一声被压抑着的闷哼。

好听。  
白石藏之介这样想着故意又抬手往同一个地方落了一巴掌，这下从口中出来的就不是闷哼而是呻吟了。那处被接连关照的皮肉比别的地方红得更深一些，整个臀瓣都被巴掌染上了好看的粉色，他随手揉捏着，觉得这真是好听又好看。

像是被这声音和画面取悦到了一样，白石藏之介的情绪显然比之前好了不少。不二周助被白石藏之介的Alpha信息素包裹，虽说Alpha信息素和被打了屁股的羞愧让他脑子近乎是停止了转动，但自家Alpha的情绪变化还是被信息素老老实实地传递给了他。  
他想试着转身起来却是无果，即便心情转好白石藏之介也分毫没有要放过自家Omega的意思。力道半点没撤，不二周助只能扭头瞪着自家Alpha，双眸里满是委屈不忿：“白石藏之介！”

那双总是藏在弯弯眉眼后的湛蓝眼眸无论什么时候看都让人觉得好看的过分，白石藏之介看过那双眼眸里的各种神色，而现在这隐隐浮着委屈与羞愧的模样倒是绝对不多见。那一眼瞪也完全没有什么威慑力，看多几眼，只让白石藏之介觉得心头蓦然一热。  
不二周助的性子如何白石藏之介比谁都要明澈。不管是还没有分化的时候还是分化成为Omega之后，他的恋人从来就是不喜退缩和示弱的模样，就算是第二性别被人压制也绝对不会轻易投降。他的恋人就是这样的一个人，所以其实自家恋人对自己给出先前的那番回答，实则也算在他的预料之中，毕竟他也从不会因为迎合和讨好而对自己去说什么谎。

说起来自己本就算是怒气作祟，一直以来的担心和不安，甚至是无法时时刻刻陪在身边的异地恋带来的不安全感，都在那份回答下，夹杂着属于Alpha天生的掌控欲，纠缠在一起变成了小施惩戒的决意。  
然而现在……白石藏之介摊开了手掌抚上了那染成了粉色的还微微发着烫的臀瓣，恶兴致地揉捏着，捏紧又松开，复而重蹈，让手中嫩滑柔软的臀肉在指间被挤出了饱胀诱人的形状。  
白石藏之介觉得自己的呼吸突而变得急促起来，信息素也不受控一般涌了出来，似乎是要将这个房间都填满自己的味道一般，手上挤压的动作也带上了更多的调情味道。  
而现在……那想要小施惩戒的决意化作了另一桩带着旖旎绮丽的遐想。

身后那两块软肉被人这般捏揉逗弄着，空气中愈发浓郁的属于自己Alpha的信息素更是一点一点开始侵蚀着不二周助的理智。  
臀瓣上那本因拍打而燃起的热刺刺的痛感，在信息素的拨弄下直直转了个弯，竟一点一点渐生出了几许酥痒的感觉。顺着因击打而滚烫的血液蔓延到了全身，连指尖都随着那抓捏的动作而隐隐发起了麻，不由自主地随着身后那揉搓的动作发出了一声带着轻颤的呻吟。

白石藏之介就是想要听不二周助发出那样的声音，他既觉得满意又觉得可爱和好笑，恶兴致地压低了声音故意问着：“疼了？”  
不二周助轻轻摇了摇头。白石藏之介方才确实是没有留手，但自己也不是什么耐不住痛的人，说不痛那定然是假的，但痛也不是现在……被晾了小一会儿，余留下的痛感之于他而言还真算不上什么了。倒是这半天都没能挣脱掉地羞耻意味的姿势，和被自家Alpha信息素带起的欲念，那宛若火花般在股间炸开的刺痒才是真真令他难以忍受。  
白石藏之介了然地放缓了力道，来回揉搓着被自己动作带着颤巍巍的臀肉，“既然不是疼了，那……”  
随后指尖轻轻一划，扫过那微微闭合着的臀缝，明明还没有被碰过的地方却是温热一片，满意地感受到了怀中人的震颤，“不是疼了那你颤什么，不二君？”

这虽是一句问话，但这问题饶是不二周助都不知道要怎么接话，所幸白石藏之介也不是真的想要听他回答，怀中人都还没有反应过来，他就直接用着手指将臀缝撩开稍许，直接探入了已是满满潮意的秘处。  
Omega的身体本就适合用来交欢，何况这故意被放出的信息素就是想要撩拨起自家恋人的欲念，那处都还没有被碰过就却早已泥泞一片，湿哒哒的让手指进入的毫不费力，来回抽弄几下就能听到令人耳红的水声。  
白石藏之介凑到不二周助的耳边，“我本来是想要惩罚你的，怎么居然享受起来了呢？”  
不二周助想要回答却被体内的手指勾出一声呻吟，白石藏之介把人抱了起来，变成了最开始骑坐在自己身上的姿势，随后和自家Omega交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，等到分开的时候不二周助的眼神都有些涣散了。

骑坐的姿势让不二周助身前的柱物毫无遮拦的被看在了眼里，没有被照顾过的地方却早早地抬起了头来，顶端的铃口还自己冒着透明的前列腺液。身后的甬道食髓知味地紧裹着手指，有一下没一下地一张一合吞吃着。似是对白石藏之介的“不动弹”极不满足一般，腰肢也开始上下挺弄着，想要自己从埋在体内的手指那里获得更多的快感。  
自家Omege早就已经被勾进了情欲里，穴口淌出的清液把缠在手上的绷带一点点浸湿，手指手掌心都变得又湿又黏。白石藏之介似是突然起了玩心，双手揉着臀瓣往两边分开，露出的柔软穴口完全暴露在空气中，害羞似的把白石藏之介的手指更卖力地往里吸。

看着自家恋人贪恋情欲的模样让白石藏之介也红了眼，若说被点起情欲的程度，其实白石藏之介自己也好不到哪去。身前的柱物早就立了起来，硬得厉害，白石藏之介示意不二周助帮他扯掉碍事的运动裤，没有布料桎梏的那处就这样直直弹了出来顶着不二周助的小腹，和不二周助的性器碰到一起时两个人都不自觉地倒吸了一口气。  
白石藏之介抓着不二周助的手就往自己的那处摸，就算浸在情欲里也并不是了无理智，手心摸到那根又涨又烫的性器时不二周助直接呼吸一紧，耳朵也蹭的一下红了一片。  
白石藏之介轻笑一声咬着他的耳朵问着，“又不是第一次看，怎么还能脸红？”  
被白石藏之介这有点不要脸的话勾起面上更大臊红的不二周助下意识就想说什么，然而白石藏之介却抓着他的手开始撸动起了两个人的性器，这下前面被照顾了的快感让不二周助更是说不出什么了，张开嘴能发出的只有断断续续呻吟。这真是太淫靡了……意识到这点后的那份羞愧竟是让不二周助觉得身前的快感愈发明显。  
铃口淌出的前列腺液沾了他一手，闭着眼连呻吟声什么时候一点点变得越来越大都没有察觉到。快感堆积的很快，然而就在快要到达顶峰的时候白石藏之介就这么停了手。不二周助下意识的就想继续撸动的动作，却被白石藏之介狠狠地抓着不让他碰。

快到达高潮的时候就这么硬生生停下来的感觉真的很糟糕，不二周助的眼眶都跟着红了一圈。这下是真的带着恼羞成怒的意思了，“白石藏之介！”  
即便不二周助的本意是威胁，开口的声音没有凶狠的意思，倒是半哑的嗓音性感得不行又楚楚可怜得很。  
“别这么快啊不二君。”白石藏之介的声音也低哑得厉害，他抓着不二周助的手牵着就往身后探去。身后的那处比一开始还要湿黏，被牵着的手指正巧在穴口的地方就被抓着停了下来。进也不是，退也不是，倒是穴口的圈肉诚实地开阖着，一张一缩诉说着它的空虚与急不可耐。

白石藏之介终于松开了手，双手绕着软嫩的臀肉把人就这样半举了起来，突然失去重心的不二周助慌忙地用手圈住了白石藏之介的脖子。如果不是后穴那儿抵着的又硬又烫的性器，这画面就真好像是一对恋人在温柔相拥的画面。  
早已饱尝性爱滋味的不二周助哪里会不知道接下去要做什么，他不由地压低了腰肢，臀部向后微翘摆出一个顺从迎合的姿势，圈肉也不知天高地厚的嘬弄着白石藏之介那饱胀灼热的性器顶端。一吮一吸，急不可耐想要吞吃的样子。  
然而白石藏之介却仍是按兵不动，似笑非笑的轻吻着自家Omega的嘴唇：“想要？”  
不二周助难得乖巧地点了点头，然而白石藏之介却还没有满意：“说你想要。”

即便早已成为欲望的俘虏，不二周助在将那声想要说出口前还是羞红着脸咬了咬自己的嘴唇。但还是不够，还是不够。  
“想要什么？说清楚，你想要什么？”  
这下不二周助是真的觉得委屈了，平时的白石藏之介哪里会这个样子？就算Alpha在床上总是带着难以招架的恶趣味，总是有各种不一样的方法折腾玩弄自己的Omega，但白石藏之介从未逼过不二周助说那些羞人的话。  
他倒也知道不二周助不会说那些个骚话，引导般的咬了咬他的耳垂，信息素也指意明显，宛有实质一般将不二周助缠了起来：“说你想要我，说你想要我操你。”  
一呼一吸间全是自家Alpha信息素的味道，被包裹的感觉让不二周助晕乎乎地松了口。

“想要……”  
“想要你……”  
大概知道自家恋人能说到这一步已经是不容易，白石藏之介也不再继续折磨他，何况自己也忍耐得难受。双手托着人就那么往下沉，自己的欲望在穴口处戳了戳，顺着先前的那份嘬弄挺身直接撞入了甬道。

被欲望折腾许久一直没有得到满足的不二周助在白石藏之介整根进入的时候直接发出了满足的呻吟，不二周助的敏感点不深，何况刚才本就在高潮的边缘被硬生生的收了回来。这下被性器直接一贯到底，直捣最深处的快感让不二周助直接射了出来，浓稠的白液将两个人的小腹弄得湿滑滑一片。高潮后的甬道狠狠地收缩着，肉茎紧紧贴合着肠壁被契出了鲜明的形状。  
刚射完敏感得不行，白石藏之介却不打算给他缓一口气的时间，直接大开大合地顶着人就开始操干。怒张的性器上狰狞的经络将湿软黏膜烫的止不住的蠕动，顶弄来势汹汹让人下意识的想躲避，然而肠肉却兴奋地本能把Alpha的性器咬得紧紧的。  
一浪高过一浪的爽感让不二周助爽到脚趾都不自觉蜷了起来，双手扣着白石藏之介的背无意识地抓着，有心想要止住在顶弄下不断发出破碎的呻吟，下意识地就轻咬着白石藏之介的肩膀，直到留下了点点印子才甘心。

白石藏之介也被不二周助紧绞的肠道爽到头皮发麻，干脆放弃了别的什么弯弯绕绕的想法，纯粹随着自己动物的本能横冲直撞地抽动起来。Alpha的动作一向又急又猛，白石藏之介干脆将人翻了身让人跪趴在了床上。体内还插着性器就被人这样转了过去按到了床上，肠壁和性器磨蹭的感觉简直太过了，不二周助忍不住发出了带着哭腔的小声的尖叫。  
然而这个哭腔像是打开了什么了不起的开关，白石藏之介的动作越发狠厉。

平日的欢爱中鲜少同这般汹涌莽撞，似是狂风暴雨般的操弄终于让不二周助发出断断续续的呻吟和求饶，但常常话都说不完整就被再次撞入体内的肉刃搅乱了理智。体内横冲直撞的火热阳物带着不容反抗的力道劈开了泥泞又紧密的肠肉，直直的顶上了销魂蚀骨的一点后又退回穴口，再狠狠的撞进深处。  
抽出时逆向刮擦的酥麻不止，在被毫不留情的贯穿嵌入。  
“呜……”这下是真的被快感激到流出了生理性眼泪来，上半身全然无力的瘫软着，只有腰肢被高高的擒住抬起，因身后的冲撞而控制不住的与身下的薄被磨蹭，胸前的乳珠早已坚硬的立起。  
哭腔不仅没有让白石藏之介停下，甚至让他觉得快感更加蒸然上头。囊袋随着冲撞打在刚才被打红了的臀瓣上，倒是印上了新的一层艳色。交合之处黏液泛滥，一进一出带出的啧啧水声，甚至连腿根都湿漉漉的一片。

头抵着枕头的姿势让他觉得有点呼吸困难，然而那双用力按着自己腰背的手却让他动弹不得。他也没有什么余力去挣扎，和浮萍一样只能随着身后人一次猛过一次的撞击前后摇晃着。  
感觉自己真的是要溺死在这场性爱里，不二周助最后忍不住带着哭腔求了饶那人才停了下来。被整个人抱起的时候也只能大口大口呼吸着空气想让自己从这过分刺激的性爱中找回一丝理智回来。然而空气里已经满满都是属于白石藏之介的信息素的味道，空气进入肺部，信息素又带着欲念潜入身体里，那份灼烧着热度不过是愈演愈烈。

被抱起来的姿势比先前的那些都还要刺激，整个人悬空着只有贯入身体的那根柱物才是唯一的支撑点，这种感觉让不二周助有了自己将被贯穿的恐惧，却同时觉得自己在这怕和爽之下又一次要被激到高潮。而将人抱在空中顶弄的感觉对白石藏之介来说也一样刺激的过了头，不二周助迷迷糊糊的想要寻白石藏之介的嘴唇，一路俯身亲了下去交换了一个深吻。  
缠绕在一起的软舌让白石藏之介彻底想要缴械投降，抱着人顶弄了十几下才终于射了出来。

湿黏的白液被贯入体内时不二周助不由地发出了闷哼，被填满的感觉让不二周助颤着身子绞着白石藏之介第二次泄了出来。有点过于刺激的性爱让两个人在结束时身上都湿漉漉地显得有些狼狈，透白的黏液和汗液混在一起，整个房间都是淫靡的味道。  
等被白石藏之介抱到卫生间清洗的时候不二周助才缓过了神来，即便他知道现在在自己体内作乱的手指只是为了把射进自己体内的白液导出来，但刚刚结束一场性爱的身体还是敏感得不行，随着手指的动作还是不由呻吟了出声。  
理智回归，听不下去自己发出这种声音的不二周助索性一口往白石藏之介的肩膀上咬了下去。  
白石藏之介也不恼，倒是把脖子凑了过去故意说着：“咬肩膀可不会有人看到，咬这里。这样我明天回去也好和谦也他们解释我今天到底为什么翘了部活就这么跑过来了。”

想开口骂上一句混蛋却被故意戳着敏感点的手指给硬生生逼成了一声呻吟，这次完全是故意，绝对不是为了清理什么的。  
“白石藏之介！”不二周助恶狠狠地说着。

好了，一整个晚上，只有这句终于听出了威胁的意思了。

Fin.


End file.
